Calmar géant du lac de Poudlard
|Dernière=Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, |Interprète= |Galerie= }} Un 'calmar géant' vit dans le lac de Poudlard. Histoire 1991 - 1992 À la fin de l'année scolaire, Fred et George Weasley chatouillent les tentacules du calmar géant. 1993 - 1994 Il fait si chaud que les élèves de Poudlard ne songent qu'à s'allonger dans l'herbe avec quelques pintes de jus de citrouilles à portée de main, faire une partie de Bavboules ou regarder le calmar géant émerger paresseusement à la surface du lac. Lorsque Ron Weasley sort de l'infirmerie, le trio va s'installer au bord du lac. Harry Potter regarde le calmar géant et se retrouve à regarder le bord opposé du lac où est apparu le Patronus la nuit précédente.Cette référence au calmar géant a été supprimée dans la version française. 1994 - 1995 Le jour de la rentrée, Dennis Crivey tombe de la barque qui mène les première année à Poudlard. Quelque chose dans l'eau l'a attrapé et remis dans le bateau. Son frère Colin pense qu'il s'agit probablement du calmar géant. Dennis est ravi. À la fin d'une discussion entre Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, Harry jette son dernier toast dans le lac. Il flotte un instant puis un grand tentacule émerge et l'emporte au fond de l'eau. Lorsque Harry Potter comprend que la deuxième tâche va se dérouler dans le lac et qu'il va devoir rencontrer des créatures, il demande à Mimi Geignarde qui vit dans ses eaux à part le calmar géant. Durant la deuxième tâche, Harry est rassuré de ne pas croiser le calmar géant. Sur un rocher, il voit des dessins de sirènes et de tritons armés de lances et poursuivant le calmar géant. Lorsqu'il rencontre enfin les êtres de l'eau, il est effrayé par leur nombre puis il se rend compte qu'eux aussi ont peur de lui. Il se dit alors qu'ils n'en savent pas plus en matière de magie que le calmar géant. 1995 - 1996 À la fin de l'année scolaire, deux ou trois élèves de Poudlard nagent dans le lac en compagnie du calmar géant. Anecdotes *James Potter accepte de laisser Severus Rogue tranquille, à condition que Lily Evans accepte de sortir avec lui. Elle lui affirme qu'elle ne sortira jamais avec lui, même si elle n'avait plus le choix qu'entre lui et le calmar géant. Ils finiront néanmoins par se marier. *En 1992 - 1993, Harry Potter se demande pourquoi Tom Jedusor a reçu la médaille de services rendus à l'école Poudlard. Ron Weasley fait plusieurs propositions fantasques, par exemple il suppose que Jedusor a peut-être sauvé un professeur d'un poulpe géant.Le terme original est bien là également ''"Giant squid". *Alors que Viktor Krum s'entraîne dans le lac, Ron Weasley, jaloux, espère que le calmar géant va s'en prendre au champion de Durmstrang. *Ron souhaite rompre avec Lavande Brown, mais plus il essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il voudrait en finir, plus elle s'accroche. Il a l'impression de sortir avec le calmar géant. thumb|Le calmar géant dans le jeu [[LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4.]] *J.K. Rowling a un jour dit en plaisantant que le calmar géant était la forme Animagus de Godric Gryffondor. "There will always be sad individuals who get their kicks from ruining other people's fun, but while sites like Leaky take such an active stance against them, we may yet win. Even if the biggest secret gets out - even if somebody discovers the Giant Squid is actually the world's largest Animagus, which rises from the lake at the eleventh hour, transforms into Godric Gryffindor and... well, I wouldn't like to spoil it." Archives du journal de J.K. Rowling *Le calmar est vu à deux occasion dans le jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4, il est aperçu dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, sur le chemin de la Chambre des Secrets et également durant la deuxième tâche. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' Notes et références en:Hogwarts Giant Squid Catégorie:Animal nommé